clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Blizzard Citadel
Blizzard Citadel was discovered in 1986 by a big group of explorers. It used to be a peaceful land until Calada held a war in 2004 to take they're magical invincibility orb. The king of the citadel failed to protect the orb witch ripped the citadel from the ground and began floating above Calada. In 2007 an huge wind started blowing the citadel to above Happyface State then above Club Penguin Island and in year 2010 it was banned from the United States of Antarctica and ended up above South Africa. Due to this, it started snowing in capital city of South Africa. In very late 2010 there was a huge war held against Calada for this damage that happend to the citadel, however they lost again. They tried a invasion in early 2011 but keep losing until in August 24, 2011 they conquered half of Calada, however Calada won they're teritory back in late 2011. Blizzard Citadel is planning another invasion later in July 24, 2012 and think it will end August 1, 2012. The invasion was held July 27, 2012 and ended August 1, 2012 and Blizzard Citadel was blown to Australia. Gallery bcPEACE.png|Blizzard Citadel when before 2004. bcNEGATIVE.png|Blizzard Citadel after 2004. Operation: Storm Calada In this plot, Blizzard Citadel is pushed towards Calada when a storm struck. Lord Calada started singing to Blizzard Citadel which makes the storm angrier. Blizzard Citadel was angry by the offering when a lightning charges on the citadel. Lord Kass of the citadel overcharges and unleashes his power on Calada. Caladian Invasion - Plot downfall story (A group of penguins were dissapointed about what Blizzard Citadel had. Calada was angry and created an invasion towards the citadel...) "Good morning Lord Calada." says an penguin slave, "may i interest you with something?" "It's fine, you can grant me something...", says the wise old king, when he sees the Blizzard Citadel. "Look at that place. I mean it's like x10 times bigger, better and powerful than our kingdom!", "no. Not for long." (The day in 2001...) "Sir, the force jets are ready." "Very well." says the estimated Lord Calada, "we are ready to launch out attack for the crystal orb. And when i get it i will be a richie rich with 1,000,000 coins!!!" "Uh sir, are you waring just cause of some money?" "Uh... nope my dear slava', now go away ! Heh... perfect time..." (An underground kingdom, lying there, called the Blizzard Citadel, always has an ice age. - Potter) "That song is dumb!!!", says Lord Kass. "HEY I DIDNT WANT ANYTHING!!! GO AWAY!! NO, THAT TOY IS RIPPED OFF." (On the war in 2004) "Alright guys! Are you ready for the big challenge?" "Yes, chairman!" "ARE YOU READY FOR THE INVASION OF YOUR LIFES?" "Yes, chairman!" "WILL YOU ATTACK THE CITADEL???" "Yes, chairman!" "wILL YOU GET ME SOME MONEY FROM WHAT ORB?" "... what?" "Forget it." (The missiles launch in September 29, 2004...) *something shakes the Blizzard Citadel* "What was that???" says Lord Kass. "GO SEE WHAT IS IT. AND DONT COME BACK UNTIL YOU STOP IT." *slave sees what it is and hurry's to tell Lord Kass* "KAASSS!!! WERE ATTACKE..." "Shut up and do what i said." "BUT WERE ATT..." "I said shut up." "WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEREEEE ATTTTTAAAAAAACKEEEEEEED!!""" *missile hits and the citadel tremors* *everybody tremors in fear* "WHO DARES TO ATTACK MY CITADEL??? CALADA??? HOW DARE YOU!" "WE WANT YOUR ORB NOW!11" "OH YOU WONT GET IT"" *a missile hits the orb and the citadel starts cracking* "NO YOU CANNOT DO THIIIS" *gravity fails and the citadel gets ripped off the ground* *the citadel starts floating and heads towards South Africa* "I WIL GEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET YOOOOOOOOUUUUUUU"